Height or distance measurement has a wide variety of possible applications. For instance, it is a parameter that frequently needs to be monitored to optimize the performance of various types of machinery and vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, trains, agricultural vehicles, mining vehicles, construction vehicles, and the like. For instance, monitoring height and various distances can lead to reduced fuel consumption, improved comfort, reduced overall cost, extended product service life, and safety. In any case, the need to monitor such distance parameters generally increases with sophistication of the devise and the complexity of its features.
Virtually every aspect of complex machinery may need to be tightly monitored and controlled to attain maximum advantages. For instance, constant adaptations may be required to optimize the performances and efficiency of almost every moving part of the machinery. This typically needs to be done while the operational conditions in the environment of the equipment are subject to change and can change significantly over very short time frames. Changing environmental conditions are virtually always encountered by vehicle. In addition to this vehicles frequently operate under changing conditions which can make monitoring a difficult challenge. For instance, monitoring suspension height by distance measurements between air spring components can yield useful information. However, the environment where the height measurement is being made can present a wide variety of challenges. For example, in measuring the height of a vehicle frame above the surface of a road, challenges are typically presented by road noise, dirt, dust, and vibrations which are normally present in the environment surrounding the vehicle where the measurement is being taken.
DE 10 2006 017 275 A1 and EP 1845278 A1 describe an air spring having an integrated positioning device, wherein the distance between two parts of the air spring can be measured by an analogue proximity sensor. Commonly used proximity sensors are, for example, based on an ultrasonic measurement principle which is very sensitive in noisy and vibrating environments, as the acoustic noise and the ultrasonic measurement principle are based on the same physical principle, i.e. sound propagation. These pneumatic air springs have an integrated height measuring device, a pressure chamber or an inner chamber. The exterior of the inner chamber is aligned in the analog proximity sensor and a metal plate is arranged opposite to the interior of the proximity sensor. The proximity sensor and the metal plate are formed pre-adjustable to each other.
Further, DE 10 2008 064 647 A1 describes an air spring for a vehicle having a measuring device, which measuring device may transmit data and energy via predetermined and fixed distance contactless. This pneumatic cushioning equipment has a base unit which has a pressure source and a valve unit which has an air supply made of non-metallic material, particularly plastic. A switching valve of the base unit is provided between the pressure source and appropriate valve unit of the arranged air supply.
United States Patent Publication No. 2012/0056616 A1 and EP 2 366 972 describe a sensor device for height measurement in an air spring and a corresponding method allowing determining changes in a working stroke of the air spring. These publications more specifically disclose a sensor device for a height measurement, comprising: a transceiving coil arrangement including at least one transceiving coil; a transmitting drive unit; a receiver unit; a reference coil arrangement; and a reference control unit, wherein the transceiving coil arrangement is coupled to both the transmitting drive circuit and the receiver unit, wherein the reference control unit is coupled to the reference coil arrangement, wherein the reference coil arrangement is movably positioned with respect to the transceiving coil arrangement, wherein the drive unit is adapted to drive the transceiving coil arrangement with an AC power signal of a predetermined duration for generating a magnetic field, wherein the reference control unit is adapted for accumulating energy out of the generated magnetic field and for generating a reference signal based on an amount of the accumulated energy, and wherein the receiver unit is adapted for receiving the reference signal and for outputting a signal for determining a distance between the transceiving coil arrangement and the reference coil arrangement based on at least one out of a group, the group consisting of the reference signal and the duration of the AC power signal.